Scenario: Fall of Liberty
Fall of Liberty takes place in 2040 'BACKGROUND ' In 2015, Russia broke into a second civil war. The sides were the Loyalists, who were still loyal to the current Russian Federation, while the main enemy group was the Ultranationalists, who wanted the old government and systems of the Soviet Union before it collapsed in 1991. Other, smaller rebelling groups were the National Russian Guard, who wanted a free democracy and the Siberian Army, who wanted Siberia to be free from Russia. Eventually many other nations throughout the world started supporting sides, with the United States and European Union supporting the National Russian Guard, with them having support of the United Nations to become Russia's representative for sometime. The Chinese supported the Siberian Army, hoping that they would become free and becomes slaves of China. The most popular group for both the Russian people and other was the National Russian Guard. The strongest group was the Loyalists, having most of the technology from the old Russian military. The biggest group was the National Russian Guard, who were supported by many old Russian weapons and European/American weapons. The Siberians were equipped with Chinese weapons. Eventually the National Russian Guard were winning until the Battle of Moscow, where the Ultranationalists had fought with the T-99, a prototype tank that was captured from the Loyalists. The tank destroyed many of the BTRs and other old vehicles that the NRG were using. Eventually they retreated from Moscow with thousands dead and as many as a hundred thousand captured, including many of the leaders of them. The Loyalists easily collapsed once their capital fell, and the Siberian Army was next. The Ultranationalists sent a Division to deal with them. Within days the Siberian Army fell and many were put into gulags which were reopened and others were able to escape or been set free, but those who weren't sent to gulags or escape or set free were executed and put into mass graves in the Siberian Forest. Eventually the Ultranationalists set up their new government, which mirrored the old Soviet Union government. They called themselves the Union of Russia They also started a massive build up of the military which also made new vehicles and weapons like the T-99, MI-29, BTR-100, AK-15 etc. Eventually in 2021 the European Union, facing many problems, joined together to become the European Federation, except for Germany. Denmark and Austria, with their people rea, voted and joined the Federal Republic of Germany. Around the same time, the European Federation cut off all ties to the United States of America, saying that they are bound to fall and will ruin the European Federation, and they also demand that the Federal Republic of Germany joins the European Federation immediately or will face dire consequences. They didn't join the European Federation and on May 21, 2021, the European Federation invaded Germany. The Germans, with their military not being as large as the British and French military, had at first lost battle after battle until the United States of America joined into the war, aiding the Germans, trying to gain an ally after many of their main allies had stopped relations after joining the European Federation. They sent a small regiment of soldiers, led by Colonel Trent Burns to Germany to help them. They showed the Germans many advanced weaponry, which they easily mass-produced for their army. The weapons were more advanced then most of the European weapons. The regiment stayed in Hamburg to help defend the city when a force of over 100,000 Federation Soldiers amassed outside the city. Wanting to save civilians and wounded German soldiers, they held the city for two days along with some of the German soldiers still able to fight, with almost all of the American and German soldiers dying in battle or being captured, giving enough time for 500,000 civilians to escape and 50,000 injured soldiers to be moved along with almost as much as 30,000 Federation soldiers killed by ambushes, traps and other guerrilla warfare tactics. Many of the American and German soldiers captured after the battle were excuted by angry soldiers. One soldier was recording this and put it on the internet, wanting to stop the atrocities of the war and ruin the morale of the German people. This instead motivated the German people after many of them saw this war as hopeless and wanted to join the Federation, but seeing their brothers being executed along with people trying to help them angered many of them and finally made them decide to fight against them. The German soldiers had retreated to Kiel, where the Federation soldiers chased them too, hoping to end the war there. While the Federation expected that trapping 300,000 German soldiers into one city and taking the city would most likely end the war, the army of 100,000 soldiers were surrounded by German reinforcements, with them being outnumbered 1-8. The Federation soldiers surrendered after almost no fighting and along with help from the United States and other anti-Federation countries, the Germans helped push the Federation back, taking the Netherlands as revenge. Eventually the Federation signed a peace treaty with Germany, who's military was a shadow compared to it's military now. There was no wars or major problems for years until 2027 when Egypt, Sudan, Libya and a few other nations had large civil wars occurring at the same time. The people fighting the governments of those nations joined together and, aided by Israeli and American suppliers, fought the governments to the point where they surrendered. The new nations would unite into one, called the Union of Northern Africa. They at first had good relations with other Arabian nations, but soon that would be changed. Most Arab nations had supported the new government until they realized that they were invading non-Arab land and were committing mass genocide in those lands. Eventually Saudi Arabia and Iraq cut support for the Union after they started killing their own Arabic people for rioting. Eventually they went to war with Israel with Jordan, Syria and Lebanon also declaring war on Israel over Palestine. The Israelis, along with the help from the Americans and Germans, fought back fiercely, but soon was starting to get overrun when Turkey, Iraq and Saudi Arabia joined the war on Israel's side. They attacked Lebanon and Jordan, taking the nations within two months and finally took back Israel on September 18, 2027. After that Israel, invaded and took the Sinai Peninsula back and then a treaty was declared, with Israel annexing the Sinai and Lebanon, Turkey annexing Syria and both Iraq and Saudi Arabia annexing Jordan. Eventually tensions rose between China, Japan and Russia. In 2033 Russia built up its military in Siberia, using it to defend it's vast resources in case of an invasion from the Americas or Asia. This was seen as a build up for war in China and Japan. They strengthened their military in case of an invasion too. But, due to increasing amounts of rights and the need for more, thousands of human right activists in China rioted in Beijing. and the numbers grew till some military units had to come back from the border to suppress the rioters. Eventually, the rioters had started an armed revolution which was crushed in a few days but almost millions of civilians had started too riot in other areas of China. Many of them raided their local police stations and stole weapons. Eventually they raided an entire military base and while sustaining heavy casualties, they improved the morale of the revolters and had gained access to large amounts of military weapons and vehicles. They then raided Beijing and tried to capture the Premier, but failed to as he and most of the government were hiding in a secret bunker hidden fifty miles out of Beijing. Eventually the secret bunker was found and was only guarded by 5,000 guards while the revolution army there was over 100,000. The guards were overrun within hours and were executed or killed. Eventually they reached the government officials and killed them all. They went back to Beijing and set up a democratic china. Eventually the Chinese came to accept that the Russian military buildup was just for defense and China tried to increase their relations with Vietnam, India, Japan, Taiwan and South Korea while they cut off relations with Russia and North Korea. In 2038 every North American nation except Cuba had signed the treaty to create the North American Coalition, which was made to stop the influence of the European Federation in the Americas. The American citizens saw this as a sign of hope that the United States would again be the world's superpower along with the Coalition. In 2041 Cuba joined the North America Coalition after pressure from the population too. In 2042 the European Federation started to spread their influence. They tried to increase relations with Russia, who was almost a superpower by now. At the same time, with no United Nations, Africa was helpless as it became full of Armed Militias, who controlled most of the food and water and wouldn't give it to civilians and kept it for themselves. The European Federation tried gaining allies in Africa by sending soldiers into certain countries in there, giving out food, water and other things that they needed to survive and trying to help the governments there. Eventually, they failed in every country but for South Africa, which was now becoming the strongest African Country due to the support of the European Federation. One year later in 2043 the Chinese, Japanese and South Korea, fearing the European Federation and Russia, who were now allies, made the Far Eastern Alliance. A few months later, Taiwan, India, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia and Mongolia joined it. It became one of the largest alliances on the planet, with the North American Coalition and European Federation being the only stronger ones. In 2045, The United States completed the Advanced Warrior Program, which was making an Exoskeleton suit for the United States Army. It was called the EXS-1 Warrior. They costed over Five million dollars per suit, and 400 were made within three years, given to Tier-1 Operators like Delta Force, Seal Team 6, Green Berets etc. Around the same time Russia has become one of the largest economies in the world. It has become a Food producing superpower, selling it's food places in Africa, Asia, Europe and Oceania. The United States and rest of the American. In 2047 The Chinese, angered by the European Federation, who was building a Military base in Siberia, invade North Korea to end the regime there along with South Korea and Japan. South Korea was given North Korea, uniting them into one. Russia saw this as aggression more then a warning, and starting to send more soldiers to the border. Eventually a shootout ensured which turned into a full scale battle. It was Chinese soldiers against Russian and Federation soldiers. After three days of fighting, the battle stopped, with over eight thousand wounded and dead on both sides. Hours later Russian PAK DA B-50 Bombers bombed the Chinese city of Hailar, killing over 13,000 civilians and 350 soldiers. The Far Eastern Alliance responded with the Japanese attacking Sakhalin, taking the island within two weeks. Then Chinese Bombers had hit the European Federation base in Russia, killing 159 workers and 33 soldiers. The attack also crippled the base and the vehicles and equipment located there. On June 29th, 2047 the treaty of Beijing took place where in it, the Japanese would get Sakhalin and that Europe would not get involved in any part of Asia. The current United States President, Mark Pitcher, had decided to reassert the American influence in Asia, by setting up the Pacific Trade Union. Eventually Japan, China, South Korea, Taiwan, Mexico, Canada, Argentina, Panama, Peru, New Zealand and Australia. On January 1st, 2053, The European Federation Navy has surprised the North American Coalition with an attack on Halifax, St. Johnis, Boston and New York City. The rest of World War 3 can seen at my World War 3 Page. Category:Scenario Category:Fall of Liberty Category:Russia Category:United States of America Category:European Union